Reasons
by Shc00
Summary: UA. La rutina para Sabaku No Gaara un adolescente que solo desea sumergirse en su música para huir del mundo que le rodea se presenta más insoportable que nunca pero una total desconocida hace acto de presencia en su monótona vida poniéndola patas arriba con sus preguntas y su sonrisa "-¿Realmente estás vivo Gaara?"
1. La chica

¡Hellouu a todos! (Viva el Spanglish) Antes de nada...

_**Advertencia: **_Historia resultante de largas horas reflexionando de todo y sobre todo... Filosofeando como quién dice vamos, quizás haya quién se sienta identificado o quizás no y le aburra, de todas formas espero guste.

Sin más que añadir... Aquí comienza _**"**_Reasons_**"**_

Enjoy!

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece... De lo contrario a saber que locuras habría hecho. Es todo de Kishimoto-sempai.

_**.**_

_**~ Canciones empleadas en el capítulo; Titanium (David Guetta) ~**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: La chica.**_

_**...**_

Los rayos de sol atravesaban las persianas tiñendo líneas de luz en el suelo y parte de la pared de la estancia, fuera se podían escuchar los cantos de los pájaros dando la bienvenida a una nueva jornada. A pesar de que estaban entornadas al otro lado de la barrera de plástico se apreciaba perfectamente un día de verano ajeno a que estamos pleno Septiembre.

_Casi parece uno de esos comienzos de la típica y ñoña historia en las que el protagonista se levanta para comenzar un gran día que cambiaría el resto de vida..._

\- ¡Buenas días Sunagakure! Aquí estamos un día más con ustedes para ofrecerles la mejor programación y comenzar con buen pie esta semana. Son las 7 de la mañana, una hora menos en Konoha...

Apago de un manotazo el diabólico artefacto que puso fin a mis preciadas horas de sueño y me incorporo lentamente sintiendo el característico regusto pastoso de un nuevo día en mi garganta.

\- Mierda.

_Casi._

Me dejo caer sobre mis bullidas y seguramente costosas sábanas. Otra noche sin apenas dormir. Genial.

Cualquiera diría que soy el típico crío que está nervioso por su primer día de clases.

Oh, por dios de verdad que yo no quería parecer eso.

Esquivo el malévolo aparato de diseño futurista que había resultado ser un despertador y con movimientos perezosos, por las mañanas tengo velocidad límite, comienzo a vestirme para el día que se avecinaba. Una vez listo me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño.

Que asco de pelo. Que asco de uniforme. Que asco de vida. Pero sobre todo que asco ir al instituto.

Lo acomodo como puedo y con prisa a sabiendas de que en el piso inferior ya estarán desayunando, cojo la casi vacía maleta y salgo de la habitación a la espera de un día que desde tan temprano no pinta demasiado bien pase rápido.

_¿Cuando fue exactamente que perdiste el interés por las cosas Gaara?_

\- Buenos días.

La voz de mi hermano mayor me hace conectar con la realidad, lo miré brevemente para después volver a dirigir mi vista ahora enfocada hacia el tazón de cereales que apenas había tocado.

\- Guau, vaya ojeras -Comenta empezándose sus tostadas, de apenas tres bocados acaba con la primera. Siempre he creído que tiene complejo de hombre Cromagnon o Cromañón como se diga, la cuestión es que parece un animal hambriento- ¿Aún sigues sin dormir bien?

No le contesto pero él tampoco espera que lo haga. Nos terminamos nuestros respectivos desayunos con calma si es que el instinto devorador con el que despierta el castaño se puede considerar así.

_¿Desde cuando casi todo lo que te rodea es silencio?_

De repente se oye un apresurado taconeo acercándose, Kankuro sonríe burlonamente. No me cuesta imaginarme lo que va a pasar ahora.

Una esterilizada rubia entra en la cocina con pasos apresurados. No se sienta con nosotros, solo coge una manzana del frutero y se sirve un vaso de café hecho hace un par de horas, seguramente por padre, que apura en terminarse.

Que raro, Temari llegando tarde a su colegio de señoritas.

\- Buenos días -Saluda en lo que se terminaba de colocar correctamente la corta falda de tubo, camiseta de botones a juego.

\- Buenas -Yo por mi parte hago un amago de asentimiento, Kankuro continúa hablando- ¿Llegando tarde el primer día? Mira a ver Tema, las monjas se van a mosquear y te harán recitarles 5 padrenuestros.

Aunque la burla no tiene demasiado efecto con la boca y la barbilla llena de migas.

\- Kankuro ahora no tengo tiempo- La rubia termina su bebida y se guarda la fruta en el bolso para seguramente comérsela entre semáforos, lo mira mal por un momento- ¡Y porque sea solo de mujeres no significa que sea un colegio de monjas tarugo!

Le da un rápido beso y cuando se acerca a mí me apresuro en incorporarme y huir al fregadero con el tazón ahora vacío. Ella solo sacude la cabeza ante mi acción y el taconeo de aleja nuevamente.

No pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que los que somos los últimos ocupantes de la casa salimos de ella. A simple vista dos muchachos bien portados, envidiados tanto por su posición social y económica como por su físico y sus excelentes calificaciones. El apellido Sabaku No tenía una merecida reputación que debían mantener y así lo haciamos.

Pero como se suele decir las apariencias engañan.

_ Lo dices por ti ¿No... Gaara?_

_**...**_

Armado con mis auriculares predirectos y música lo suficientemente alta transcurre el trayecto de veinte minutos que es lo que tardamos Kankuro y yo en llegar en coche al instituto.

La presentación fue el viernes pasado (Creo que nos dejan un fin de semana para que nos mentalicemos o a lo mejor con la vana esperanza de que algún querido alumno se suicide y así no dar tanta clase) así que me dirijo a mi aula asignada directamente mientras Kankuro se queda un rato en el estacionamiento fumando tranquilamente.

Si se enteran en casa lo matarán. Yondaime por la mala imagen que da un adolescente fumando y Temari le haría escuchar un interminable monólogo acerca de los efectos nocivos de los cigarrillos sacado de Wikipedia sin contar que se la pasaría recordándoselo cada vez que pudiese.

Pero tampoco es como si se fueran a enterar por mi.

_¿Para qué?_

Llegamos pronto así que ocupo una de las bancas al final de la clase en el lado de las ventanas. Siempre me repiten que me ponga delante para prestar atención pero no es como si padre no fuese a volver a apuntarme a la Academia por la tarde para que mis notas no empañasen nuestro apellido por lo que no me preocupo demasiado en hacerlo.

Quizás en lo que viene el maestro de la primera hora pueda recuperar algo de tiempo no dormido así que con la mochila de marca a modo de almohada y enredado en el cable rojo de mis auriculares me recuesto en la mesa ignorando las miradas de algunos compañeros nuevos y algunas caras conocidas del año anterior. Pero justo cuando me estoy sumiendo en un tranquilo sopor mezcla de una música ahora más suave y el cansancio acumulado alguien grita.

\- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Sasuke-sama!

Uchicha y su séquito personal han hecho acto de presencia en el salón.

Aún con cascos y todo las escucho. Joder.

_Definitivamente las fangirls deben ser una especie en sí misma... Y sus gritos una especie de defensa personal, aunque pensándolo mejor más bien apostaría a que son síntomas de la época de celo..._

Sasuke Uchiha, como ya supondréis es el típico galán de instituto por el cada semana hay una discusión diferente del tipo "¡Él me ama a mí!. Ya claro ¿No ves que aceptó el lápiz que le presté en clase de biología?. ¡Cállate a mí me sostuvo la puerta para que pasase!. ¡Oh serás guarra!" Unas cuantas veces incluso habían terminado en jalones de pelo y algunos arañazos. Divertido.

Parecían ignorar que la única persona que le gustaba era él mismo. Nos llevábamos bien.

Y eso que a simple vista somos bastante diferentes. Es el único que aún me invita a hacer cosas con el resto incluso aunque casi siempre las rechazo con alguna boba excusa.

Me saluda con un asentimiento que correspondí mientras ignoraba a las chicas y ocupaba un asiento central en la clase para ser rodeado de sus amigos. El grupito de todos los años, Hyuga Neji, Suigetsu Hozuki, Sakura Hanuro junto con Jugo y Karin de los que nunca recuerdo sus apellidos. Bah, no deben ser demasiado importantes.

Suena el timbre y me debato entre subir el volumen o desperezarme ya que el profesor de la primera hora suele ser puntual pero entonces el sonido de un golpe seguido de un quejido se hace presente en el aula.

Uzumaki está otra vez en el suelo.

_Bienvenidos al instituto Karure Sato donde el compañerismo es el pan de cada día..._

\- Otro año en la misma clase friki -Escupió las palabras un peliplata de aspecto intimidante, sus ojos violáceos brillando divertidos.

_... así como el respeto..._

\- Venga levántate de una vez antes de que venga Onoki-sensei.

_... Los modales..._

\- ...Si no quieres que me ocupe yo.

_... Y las buenas intenciones._

El chico de alborotados mechones rubios se dio prisa en incorporarse tras la zancadilla que le habían puesto, ajustándose las gafas y alejándose de Hidan, el abusón predilecto de la clase. Parece que ha nacido para ese papel: Repetidor, alto y robusto además de que parece encantarle ver el sufrimiento ajeno y más si él es el responsable de ello. Al principio Naruto se le enfrentaba e intentaba defenderse pero terminó por darse cuenta de que así la cosa solo empeoraba y ahora solo procuraba pasar desapercibido y para su suerte lo lograba la mayoría del tiempo.

Siempre pasa. A veces en mi cabeza comparo el instituto con una selva, la "Ley del más fuerte" como única verdad reinante.

Existen varias especies. Los depredadores serían los clásicos abusones, deportistas y el "grupito guay" de cada curso que por lo general vienen de las mejores familias y reinan a sus anchas. La clase media, o el populacho, que conforma el grueso y se dejan guiar por las altas esferas serían los herbívoros.

Y por último los desafortunados como Naruto Uzumaki que habían entrado al colegio gracias a una beca o eran de familias menores. También estaban en este grupo las personas que habían sido relevadas por algo que le habían hecho, o creían que les habían hecho y a veces hasta por capricho, a los reyes del instituto que como imaginareis no me refiero a los profesores. Algo así como la hierva o los insectos.

Luego hay subespecies a parte que aunque podríamos estar (Y de hecho estábamos) en el escalón más alto y ahora por último pasamos de todo y todos. Vive y deja vivir, Hakuna Matata.

_Aunque que es mejor ¿Ser odiado o ser ignorado?_

Miré al ahora, muy a su pesar, protagonista de la atención de la clase que empezaba a sacar sus útiles de estudio de la maleta.

¿Cual era el "pecado" de Naruto?

Bueno, exceptuando su pinta de ratón de biblioteca que nada tenía que ver con la realidad con esas gafas enormes y el, por lo normal, costoso uniforme de segunda mano que de seguro le habría terminado por ganarse unas cuantas burlas a lo largo del curso el motivo principal es que cometió un error cuando entró al instituto.

Era nuevo y con sus pintas tuvo la desfachatez de acercarse al grupo de los guays de clase e intentar bromear con ellos. Por supuesto nadie se rió.

Sasuke miraba la escena con expresión neutra. Él no solía meterse en esas cosas, se mostraba imparcial y eso que él era parte del "grupito guay" ya que sus supuestos amigos no dudaban en deshacerse en burlas y risas a costa del rubio.

¿Yo? Tampoco estaba conforme pero no decía nada y tampoco intervenía, como siempre, como todos.

Todos sabían que no les convenía ser amigos de Naruto Uzumaki y aunque el chico no había parado de decir tonterías y de intentar caer bien seguía solo.

_Él no es único que está solo Gaara._

El profesor no tardó demasiado en aparecer y todos en actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_Nunca pasa nada..._

Y mientras veía la expresión hosca y la nariz pomposa del profesor de historia mientras empezaba a dar clase alegando que los jóvenes de hoy en día deberían tomarse sus obligaciones más en serio solo podía pensar en que ese día acabase ya...

Seguro que Naruto lo desea aún más que yo.

_**...**_

Deseo cumplido.

Soy testigo de como Uzumaki se da prisa en recoger sus cosas e irse a casa. Hace bien.

Recojo las mías y en lo que paso por al lado de las mesas para salir soy testigo de como la tímida Hinata Hyuga mira la puerta con clara tristeza en su mirada y suelta un hondo suspiro. Dudo por un segundo pero vuelvo a ser yo y continuo mi camino.

Una vez fuera del edificio gris y lograr escapar de la marea de alumnos llegué a la plaza donde estaba nuestro coche y me apoyé en él con aburrimiento mientras me sumergía en mi música con ayuda de mis fieles auriculares. Kankuro llegó poco después hablando con sus amigos.

Cuando se despidió del último, un pelirrojo de rostro aniñado que creo recordar es su mejor amigo aunque realmente me importa poco, me saludó con su característica sonrisa bobalicona.

Ahí viene otra vez, no se cansa de intentarlo.

En cierto sentido es admirable.

\- Hey Gaara ¿Qué tal tú primer día?

Simplemente me encojo de hombros y desde que abre subo al coche. No me quito los cascos ni él vuelve a intentar iniciar una conversación.

No sé si escucha la radio o va en silencio, sólo sé que cuando al fin llegamos a casa y apago la música inmediatamente me arrepiento de no haber esperado a hacerlo cuando estuviese en mi cuarto, solo.

\- Yashamaru ha llamado -Comenta Kankuro casualmente con expresión tranquila pero veo a través de ella con suma facilidad. A otros se la pegará pero no al "Rey del hielo"

Mi cuerpo en cambio no puede evitar tensarse en una respuesta automática al oír ese nombre pero me obligo a mí mismo a actuar como siempre. Kankuro ante mi silencio me mira con ese brillo extraño mezcla de tener la "obligación de cumplir como hermano" y miedo de inmiscuirse demasiado en asuntos que no le convienen.

\- Gaara... De verdad que deberías hablar con él.

\- Kankuro -Mascullo entre dientes tragándome gran parte de todo el veneno que me gustaría espetarle- No pretendas darme lecciones.

Calla y me deja salir del coche. Lo siento caminar tras de mí en el recorrido del amplio garaje al interior de nuestra enorme casa pero para mi desgracia su voz se cuela en mi habitación antes de lograr cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

\- Algún día tendrás que dejar de escapar de todo.

Vuelvo a ponerme los auriculares y subo el volumen como toda respuesta.

Que iba a saber él.

_A ti no te traicionaron Kankuro._

**_..._**

**_You shouted aloud  
But I can't hear a word you say..._**

Pasan los días y una nueva rutina se instaura.

Levantarse temprano para ir al instituto, sobrevivir o mejor dicho intentar no recuperar las horas de sueño que debería dormir de noche durante las clases, ignorar como se meten con el pobre Uzumaki y contenerme para no cometer el error de ayudarlo, regresar a casa, comer e ir a clases de la Academia. Y algunos días más tarde a la noche ir al gimnasio que en su momento Sasuke me convenció para inscribirme.

**_I'm talking loud, not saying much_**

**_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_**

El día había transcurrido sin novedad. En clase habían dejado atrás la típica morriña post-vacacional y ahora ya no se oían las clásicas quejas acerca del verano que tanto me minan la moral, por suerte para Naruto Hidan había faltado pero igualmente para su desgracia Karin se había encargado de sustituirlo ese día y aunque ella no empleaba la intimidación física tenía la lengua bien afilada.

_Las palabras a veces duelen más que los golpes... En especial aquellas que no se dicen._

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away... fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away... fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium...!_**

Sacudo la cabeza intentando despejar esos pensamientos que iban de la mano con cosas que era mejor no ponerse a recordar, no quería perder el tiempo en ello.

Aunque si algo en estos momentos me sobra es el tiempo.

**_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_**  
**_Ghost town and haunted love_**  
**_Raise your voice_**

**_Sticks and stones may break my bones_**

**_I'm talking loud, not saying much..._**

Como salgo de la Academia cerca de las siete de la tarde pero Kankuro está haciendo actividades de a saber que club tengo que esperar una hora a que termine más lo que tarde en el trayecto sin contar que se suele retrasar por quedarse hablando con sus amigos.

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away... fire away_**  
**_Ricochet, you take your aim fire away... fire away_**  
**_You shoot me down, but I won't fall _**

**_I am titanium_**  
**_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

**_ I am titanium_**  
**_I am titanium... I am titanium!_**

**_Stone hard_**  
**_Machine gun firing at the ones who run_**  
**_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_**

**_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

**_You shoot me down, but I won't fall _**

**_I am titanium_**

**_You shoot me down... but I won't fall_**

**_ I am titanium_**

**_You shoot me down... but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

Cierro los ojos e intento disfrutar de la sensación del sol sobre mi piel y la música en mi cabeza pero termino aburriéndome, tengo que bajarme canciones nuevas. Además, me queda poca batería y prefiero reservarmela para cuando esté en el coche no vaya a ser que mi _querido hermano_, notese el sarcasmo, lo tome como una invitación para volver a hablar. En definitiva no gano suficiente para carga del móvil.

**_... I am titanium._**

Acallo a David Guetta y suspiro con pesadez.

Me aparto un rebelde mechón de pelo rojo de los ojos y vago la mirada primero por la carretera y al mirar más allá por el parque que queda justo en frente de la academia. Los niños juegan ajenos a todos los problemas de un mundo que dentro de unos años se les echará encima.

_Envidioso._

Vuelvo a suspirar sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces me percato de que no hay solo niños en el parque.

Una pequeña figura estaba recostada contra un muro a la sombra de uno de los viejos arboles llenos de cicatrices creadas por adolescentes enamorados y otros ansiosos de que les presten la atención equivalente al tamaño de su firma estampada en la madera.

Me acerco guiado por ese instinto que solo sale a flote en esas escasas ocasiones cuando salía alguna noche con Sasuke y demás o como en aquella ocasión cuando estaba sumamente aburrido. Podría ser un buen pasatiempo.

Era bonita, no del tipo exótica pues no sobresalía demasiado pero valdría para entretenerse en lo que Kankuro venía.

\- Hola.

Temo que no me haya oído por la ruidosa melodía que se podía oír perfectamente de sus enormes cascos pero aún así supongo que debería reaccionar. Ser ignorado es molesto.

Me agacho a su lado sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal, ella por su parte continúa enfrascada en su libro de desgastadas tapas en las que no aparece ningún título. El fleco de su corto cabello castaño tapándole parte de los ojos levemente caídos por la lectura, me fijo en que son como las letras impresas en el objeto que sostiene y se mueven levemente siguiendo el curso de las palabras en su suave perfil. Una de las piernas cubiertas por un desgastado vaquero moviéndose aritmicamente. Ese pañuelo color mostaza en su cuello. Es inevitable no sentir cierta curiosidad.

De repente la misteriosa chica suspira fuertemente y se recuesta en el muro cerrando los ojos a la vez que el libro.

Me empiezo a molestar por ser tan ignorado pero justo cuando voy a decirle algo nuevamente me enfrenta y en un rápido movimiento releva los enormes cascos de la privilegiada posición en su cabeza al hueco de su cuello.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has planteado por que estás vivo?

Ahí tuve que enarcar una ceja, aquella pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar valía el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Una pequeña "v" se abre paso a su frente pero sus ojos parecen divertidos.

\- Que si nunca te has planteado por qué existes.

\- Bueno, resulta que una vez hace diecisiete años mi padres tuvieron un encuentro que terminó en el clásico embarazo de penalti.

No parece hacerle demasiada gracia mi broma, de todas maneras soy un asco bromeando así que no me extraña. Con un par de copas tendría un efecto bastante diferente, de verdad.

\- No me refería a eso -La "v" se vuelve mayúscula- Un motivo, una razón para existir.

_Esta tía..._

_\- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han mandado que les escribas una redacción sobre que quieres ser de mayor en el colegio?

\- No -Por un momento pienso que tal vez la haya enfadado pues yo si le respondí algo molesto pero contra todo pronóstico dibuja una pequeña sonrisa- pero si creo que deberían hacer este tipo de preguntas de vez en cuando... Ahora contesta, y ya en serio.

__Hablando de perder la cabeza...__

\- ¿Acaso hace falta un motivo? -Inquiero, dudo de si ponerme un poco más cómodo para así poder escabullirme sin ser demasiado obvio si la conversación se tuerce, al final continúo agachado- Se vive y se disfruta mientras tanto y ya está ¿No?

\- ¿Y tú te sientes satisfecho con eso? -Desvía la mirada hasta un punto indefinido de la carretera- Vivir aceptando todo lo que te viene sin un propósito determinado... Ni una filosofía ni nada que marque tu vida ¿Merece realmente la pena? Eso es pasar el tiempo, no es vivir.

Me quedo en silencio sin saber que decir ante esas palabras, ella al cabo de unos minutos lo toma como mi respuesta y se marcha dejándome solo.

Ya no quedan niños jugando en el parque.

Pero dentro de mí la sensación de que un interruptor ha sido accionado no desaparece.

_¿Realmente estás vivo Gaara?_

**_..._**

**_._**

**_._**


	2. Dos mundos

¡Buenas!

Espero no haber tardado demasiado.

Mil gracias a SaraDreamer, Anika-san y BiocaRouge por molestarse en comentar la historia así como darle una oportunidad. Espero también les guste el capítulo de hoy.

Como siempre... Enjoy!

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad del a ratos querido (Según el capítulo) Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo doy rienda suelta a mis fantasías usando sus personajes... Fantasías literarias, a ver.

_**.**_

_**~ Canciones empleadas en el capítulo; Bullet Train (Stephen Swart ft. Joni Fatora) &amp; Rather Be (Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne) &amp; Radioactive (Imagine Dragons) ~**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Dos mundos.**_

_**...**_

_**Like a... **_

_**Like a... **_

_**Like a bullet train**_

Abro los ojos y me sorprendo al ver que la luz del sol ha sido sustituida por un dorado artificial proveniente de las farolas de la calle. Me incorporo lentamente en la cama.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevo tumbado?

**_Moving like the speed of sound  
Feet can't keep on the ground_**

**_Can't stay in one place,  
Keep moving like a bullet train_**

_**Like a bullet train...**_

Las estrofas se repiten e intento dejarme llevar por la canción con sus _loops_ y bajos pegadizos.

La vocal de esta canción me gusta, es muy atrayente.

Por mi mente pasa el pensamiento de que yo también quiero ser como un tren bala y dejar todo atrás.

**_'Cause I can't stop time_**  
**_You keep blurring in my mind_**

_**And space is undefined  
These tracks left behind  
We can't stay the same...  
Can't stop this train  
I can't find the breaks**_

_**On this bullet train **_

_**(...)**_

_****_'_**Cause I can't stop**_

No dejo que la canción termine y al final tiro los auriculares sobre la cama con cansancio. Es raro que la música no pueda distraerme. Bastante.

Pero ese día no podía parar de darle vueltas a todo.

**"¿Merece realmente la pena?"**

Aún escucho la inocente voz de la chica desconocida preguntándome algo que sin saberlo era una de las cosas que más temía.

¿Por qué estoy vivo?

¿Vivo simplemente para llevar el apellido Sabaku no? ¿Para mantener el alto estándar de mi familia? ¿O para ser un simple observador de todo cuanto me rodea? ¿Acaso simplemente estoy vivo por falta de habitantes? ¿O vivo para arrepentirme hasta que me muera?

Que existencia más triste...

Que fácil sería limitarme a continuar tal cual. Entregarme a la vida que ya tengo construida: Conseguir un empleo que me mantenga en la comodidad a la que estoy acostumbrado, poder tener la opción de elegir entre los dos modelos de auto que más me gusten del confesionario, salir con la chica que menos me moleste, poner la hipoteca de la casa con un interés del 3,9% o menor a ser posible, guardar en una cuenta aparte el 0,5% de mi salario para cuando me jubile... Y todo eso para al final acabar dentro de una carísisima caja de madera, o en su defecto una urna lo que menos dinero le cueste a mis hijos, como todo el mundo.

**"Eso es pasar el tiempo, no es vivir."**

Maldita desconocida, mira el desorden que has creado en mi vida de anuncio.

Incluso pienso en el instituto, en las falsedades de los amigos que desde que dejas de hacer lo que ellos quieren te abandonan y ya te dan de lado viendo que sus intereses no han sido satisfechos. En la importancia de tener un buen apellido y de mantener las apariencias por encima de todo. En Naruto.

En las personas que se reían y burlaban de él.

En Sasuke, ese chico el cual llegué a pensar como un mejor amigo y que ahora solo se limitaba a ver a los que él consideraba "sus amigos" abusando de un chaval que solo quería encajar.

También en los otros, que como la tímida Hinata Hyuga miraban la escena con pena pero sin involucrarse a falta del valor suficiente para hacerlo.

En mí, que miraba ese mundo como si no perteneciese a él.

_Y sabes perfectamente que tú también serías un marginado como él si no fuera por tu apellido..._

\- Gaara -La voz de Temari me recuerda que la gravedad existe y mi consciencia vuelve a ser aprisionada por la cáscara que es mi cuerpo alejándome de abusones de ojos lilas y chicos rubios solitarios- Es hora de comer, vamos.

Habla alto, seguro que piensa que estoy con mi música aunque de ser así tampoco la oiría. Mira tú que útil su gran esfuerzo, soy de los que les gusta muy alta.

No me doy demasiada prisa en incorporarme para bajar al comedor donde solemos cenar al recordar un detalle de importancia. Hoy Kazekage cena con nosotros.

La para variar exquisita comida procede en silencio si exceptuamos los sonidos característicos del entrechocar de la fina vajilla de plata y sin ningún tipo de percance como siempre.

No puedo evitar mirar al que es mi padre de sangre.

Yondaime se mostraba tan serio como acostumbraba. Me suelen decir que me parezco mucho a él... Dios, por favor eso si que no.

Realmente no quiero ser como él a pesar de que ahora que lo analizo mis pasos solo parecen acercarme cada vez más a ese futuro.

¿Una vida de oficina solo pensando en como conseguir más dinero del que él podía gastar era una buena idea? Hasta entonces había pensado que sí pero...

Yo no quiero eso.

_¿Qué te está ocurriendo Gaara? ¿Qué está mal de repente?_

Yo estoy mal maldita sea.

_**...**_

\- ¿Ya has descubierto por qué estás vivo?

Miro a la propietaria de esas palabras con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Al final había sucumbido y me había terminado por acercar a ella.

Y es que por si no tenía suficiente con su ya tan habitual insomnio las palabras de la chica no le habían ayudado en absoluto en su empresa de conciliar el sueño, más bien todo lo contrario, y cuando la volví a ver al día siguiente tras finalizar las clases de la Academia a pesar del orgullo en cuanto me di cuenta ya estaba de pie junto a ella.

La castaña me miró de reojo por unos segundos para después volver a dirigir sus ojos de tinta hacia las páginas. Ese día no traía los enormes cascos, sólo el libro.

\- Si lo has averiguado tan rápido no creo que merezca demasiado la pena -Siento auténtica tentación de gruñir ante ese comentario pero tengo éxito reprimiéndolo, no me gano mis apodos por nada.

\- ¿Y se puede saber cuál es el tuyo a ver?

Contra todo pronóstico ella corresponde mi tono ácido con una sonrisa sincera parcialmente tapada por su pañuelo de mostaza. Es una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos que sentía el impulso de contar.

\- Quien sabe -Responde aún con ese aire divertido- Tal vez salvar el mundo o encontrar la fórmula exacta de la felicidad.

_Estúpido_, me recrimina mi subconsciente por tomarme en serio las preguntas de esa chiquilla cuando ella decía ese tipo de idioteces con tanta tranquilidad.

\- Hablo en serio -Creo que esta vez si gruñí un poco.

\- Yo también -Su sonrisa desaparece de su boca pero continúa en sus ojos mientras mira ahora hacia los columpios- Aún no lo he decidido, solo tengo claro... Que merecerá la pena.

Así fue como la conocí. Una chica extraña de extraños pensamientos totalmente diferente a la vida plastificada a la que yo estaba acostumbrado hasta entonces.

Supuestamente lo tenía todo; Físico, atractivo, dinero, inteligencia... Pero faltaba algo, una razón de existir y me había dado cuenta.

La extraña chica repentinamente se viró hacia mí y se rió levemente de la seguramente expresión molesta que muy a mi pesar debía estar mostrando.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Gaara -Contesto secamente.

\- Gaara... -Saborea las sílabas como si se tratase de un dulce, vuelve a sonreír encantada de mi desconcierto- ¿Me ayudas a buscarla?

\- Me temo que vas a tener que explicarte un poco más.

\- Mi razón. Quién sabe, quizás en el camino encuentres pistas para saber cual es la tuya.

Sin saber muy bien por qué terminé por sentarme a su lado en el suelo de cemento ignorando que podría manchar el costoso uniforme de mi escuela con esa acción. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Matsuri, encantada Gaara.

Y así sin saberlo comenzó mi búsqueda.

Mis labios se torcieron y casi de inmediato me sorprendí por mi acción.

_¿Hace cuanto que no sonreías sinceramente Gaara?_

**_..._**

Estaba ya por la altura de los estacionamientos cuando me asalta una melodía.

_**We're a thousand miles from comfort**_  
_**We have travelled land and sea**_  
_**But as long as you are with me**_  
_**There's no place **_

_**I'd rather be.**_

_**... I would have waited forever**_  
_**Exalted in the scene**_  
_**As long as I am with you**_  
_**My heart continues to beat**_

_**With every step we take**_  
_**Kyoto to the bay**_  
_**Strolling so casually**_

_**We're different and the same**_  
_**Get you another name**_  
_**Switch up the batteries**_

Me enorgullezco interiormente por reconocer la canción. El dueño de ese mini Cooper de color crema tiene buen gusto. Ahora viene la mejor parte.

_**If you gave me a chance**_  
_**I would take it**_  
_**It's a shot in the dark**_  
_**But I'll make it**_  
_**Know with all of your heart**_  
_**You can't shake me**_  
_**When I am with you**_  
_**There's no place I'd rather be**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**No place I'd rather be**_  
_**No, no, no**_

_**No place I'd rather be**_  
_**No, no, no**_

_**No place I'd rather be.**_

El Mini Cooper queda cerca de donde Kankuro aparcó esta mañana su 4x4 negro.

Es un pesado, a la mínima oportunidad presumía de su coche y siempre que podía estaba limpiándolo y poniéndolo a punto como si lo necesitase realmente y si habían chicas cerca ya evolucionaba y se volvía... Simplemente insoportable.

Me apoyo contra él a la espera del castaño mientras cierro los ojos para disfrutar mejor la canción.

\- ¡Hey rubia! Pero si hasta la música que escuchas es de tías, luego dirás que me meto contigo sin razón...

Me sorprendo al ver a que el responsable de ese comentario dicho en voz demasiado alta es un conocido (pero no por ello más querido) peliplata que se aproximaba en un paso aburrido hacia el origen de la música. Una cabeza de larga cabellera rubia lo recibe con una mirada matadora.

\- Cállate imbécil hm.

Espera, creo que es un tío.

\- Venga ya rubita -Dice en su tono burlón tan característico, lo usaba a casi todas horas- Debes admitir que tengo razón joder.

\- Hidan... -Masculla la figura sentada en el asiento del copiloto, sus ojos azules apenas dos finas rayas- ¿Quieres que te mande a volar y te vayas a patita a tu casa?

Sí, es un tío. Vaya.

Una vez pasa el desconcierto inicial me asalta una duda aún mayor.

Increíble. Hasta el desgraciado de Hidan tiene amigos.

Nunca entenderé este mundo...

_**We set out on a mission **_  
_**To find our inner peace **_  
_**Make it everlasting**_  
_**So nothing is incomplete**_

_**It's easy being with you**_  
_**Sacred simplicity**_  
_**As long as we're together**_  
_**There's no place I'd rather be **_  
_**With every step we take**_  
_**Kyoto to the bay**_  
_**Strolling so casually**_  
_**We're different and the same**_  
_**Get you another name**_  
_**Switch up the batteries**_

_**If you gave me a chance**_  
_**I would take it**_  
_**It's a shot in the dark**_  
_**But I'll make it**_  
_**Know with all of your heart**_  
_**You can't shake me**_  
_**When I am with you**_  
_**There's no place I'd rather be**_

_**No no, no place I'd rather be**_  
_**No no, no place I'd rather be**_  
_**No no, no place I'd rather be**_  
_**When I am with you**_  
_**There's no place I'd rather be**_

_**If you gave me a chance**_  
_**I would take it**_  
_**It's a shot in the dark**_  
_**But I'll make it**_  
_**Know with all of your heart**_  
_**You can't shake me**_  
_**When I am with you**_  
_**There's no place I'd rather be**_

_**No no, no place I'd rather be**_  
_**No no, no place I'd rather be**_  
_**No no, no place I'd rather be**_  
_**When I am with you**_  
_**There's no place I'd rather be**_

_**No no, no place I'd rather be**_  
_**No no, no place I'd rather be**_  
_**No no, no place I'd rather be**_  
_**When I am with you**_  
_**There's no place I'd rather be**_

Kankuro llega a mi altura y se ríe de la discusión-batalla campal que se está produciendo en los asientos delanteros del auto.

El rubio va ganando pues a conseguido sacar medio cuerpo de Hidan del coche a base de empujones y patadas ignorando el prolifero y sin duda amplio repertorio de insultos que le propinaba el peliplata. Lo hace con tanto esmero e imaginación que casi merece que lo feliciten, aunque no sé que tiene que ver la religión con la situación.

_Todos en la vida tenemos algún tipo de talento oculto... Tú por ejemplo eres experto en hacer que la gente con solo mirarlos se vayan corriendo a hacerse popo a las faldas de mami._

Oh cállate.

\- ¡Serás puta! -Masculla algo entre dientes que con un poco de imaginación suena como "Ateo de mierda"- Controla un poco que esa última ha dolido, joder -De repente los ojos lilas brillan con burla preparando el siguiente golpe- ¡Debo admitir que tienes fuerza para ser una tía!

Obviamente logra su objetivo. Un sonrojo explota en la cara del rubio. Rojo de ira.

\- Maldito masoquista ¡Largo de ahí hm! -Ahora sus patadas no tienen nada que envidiarle a las de cualquier personaje del Tekken- Te he dicho mil veces que de copiloto va Danna, tú atrás ¡Largo!

\- ¡Y una mierda! -Ladra Hidan, una mano agarrando la puerta del vehículo y la otra con la cartera en alto en un vano intento de defenderse- ¡El eunuco siempre va delante! Todos sabemos que eres su putita pero disimula un poco de vez en cuando maldita sea.

\- ¡Joder Hidan, yo te mato!

Entre la bronca que ya ha recolectado unos cuantos espectadores curiosos se oye un suspiro cansado pero no es Kankuro. Una figura que estaba oculta tras la silueta de mi hermano mayor se pronuncia con una expresión un tanto... ¿Fastidiada? Sí, sin duda es fastidiada aunque yo de la vergüenza ajena estaría más bien cabreadísimo.

\- Vamos a tardar en llegar a casa por sus jueguecitos... Otra vez.

¿Eso es lo que le fastidia de la situación?

Kankuro sonríe.

\- Paciencia amigo, paciencia.

El pelirrojo lo mira durante un instante con el ceño fruncido para mayor risa del castaño y después se dirige hacia el coche a intentar calmar el lamentable espectáculo al que ahora se había sumado un pelinegro que para desgracia del rubio no paraba de gritar cosas como "!Deidara-senpai pues si que es como una chica no logra sacar a Hidan-san y eso que solo está usando una mano...!" "Deirara-senpai parece que le estuvieran forzando a hacer algo indebido" "¡Deidara-senpai no pegue a Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico!"

Quien paga para ir al cine teniendo esto delante.

Kankuro se vira hacia mi aún con la bobalicona sonrisa pintada en su cara.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya?

La expresión del moreno se transforma ante mi pregunta y ahora me mira como si hubiese perdido la chaveta tal y como él mismo suele decir.

\- ¿Cómo? -Pregunta tontamente, contengo un suspiro de frustración.

\- Kankuro, vámonos.

Ignoro su expresión confusa y simplemente me doy la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta del copiloto.

Él me abre y cuando estoy abordando aprovecha la oportunidad.

\- ¿Sabes Gaara? -Espero un segundo ya en mi asiento a que termine, él sonríe satisfecho- Últimamente eres más agradable.

Ahora el confundido soy yo. Se explica ante mi cara de póquer.

\- Es decir... Realmente estás igual de borde que siempre -Frunzo levemente el ceño ante esas palabras. Kankuro nunca se corta un pelo- No hablas mucho y siempre estás en lo tuyo pero ahora se siente más normal en el sentido de menos... frío, incluso a veces parece que escuchas lo que se te dice -Concluye con una sonrisa.

Me limito a apartar la vista y dirigirla hacia la ventana. Gracias a ello me doy cuenta de que el Mini Cooper ya está arrancando. Por la distribución de los asientos y la cara de Hidan se ve que al final el rubio ganó la trifulca.

Volviendo a Kankuro... Sé que es raro que le hable pero tampoco debería mirarme como si de repente hubiese descubierto que soy un alien, o mejor dicho: Que no lo soy, o algo por el estilo.

Lo había hecho sin pensar al verlo ahí tan parado y él con demasiadas ganas de terminar al fin con ese día de instituto.

Además es incómodo.

Yo me había propuesto no volver a ser cercano con mi familia desde lo que pasó con Karura.

Una vez los cintos están abrochados y los auriculares en su sitio nos ponemos en marcha sumidos cada cual ahora en su respectivo mundo.

Como se suele decir... _Cada loco con su tema._

**_..._**

\- Venga ¡Suéltalo ya! Deja de hacerte el interesante y contesta. Hay que ver lo que me cuesta sacarte las palabras...

_No tienes ni idea._

Miro de reojo a la castaña sentada bajo el árbol a unos pasos de mi que me mira con un puchero adornándole la cara. Soy consciente de que no le va a gustar lo que voy a decir.

\- Eres una hippie.

Estamos como ya se ha hecho costumbre hablando en el parque. ¿Qué llevaríamos ya, dos, tres semanas en esta absurda situación que ahora forma parte de mi día a día?

Cada vez que me paraba a pensarlo me daba cuenta de que era tan extraño y a la vez tan familiar.

\- Oh mira tú que bien -Sonríe con sorna- ¿Y tú que eres?

¿Cuando empezó este extraño juego? No lo entiendo. Yo normalmente no soy así.

Hablamos de la vida, de cosas que normalmente no nos paramos a preguntarnos por estar sumidos en nuestra rutina o más bien sobre las que preferimos no pensar debido a las respuestas que podamos descubrir, aunque al final por alguna extraña razón siempre acabábamos en algún tipo de competición de meternos el uno con el otro.

La idiotez de Kankuro debe ser contagiosa.

_O será cosa de la sangre._

Ignora eso.

\- Supongo que un tío guay -Me contengo ante su mueca.

\- De acuerdo... "tío guay" -Dice en un tono demasiado fingido incluso para ella- Y ahora dime, y en serio -Recalca- ¿Tu vida ayuda a alguien? ¿Contribuye en algo o si hubiera otra persona en tu lugar sería diferente?

\- Eso es ofensivo -Protesto- Me estás queriendo decir inútil o menospreciándome.

Ella tan digna como siempre enarca las cejas con diversión ante mi falso tono de protesta.

_Pero Gaara, si sabes actuar como un adolescente normal y todo. _

\- No, es una observación. Tú si fuiste ofensivo al llamarme hippie -Sentencia. El pelo castaño que le llueve sobre la frente se agita cuando niega ante sus propias palabras.

\- Vale lo siento por eso...

\- ¿De verdad? -Gesto incrédulo.

\- No realmente, me lo sigues pareciendo pero es lo que se suele decir -Respondo encogiéndome de hombros. No sirvo para esas cosas.

\- Ya decía yo...

Ella suspira y mira al cielo o mejor dicho, a los fragmentos de cielo dispersos entre las hojas del viejo árbol. Se asemejan a fragmentos de cristales rotos.

Una voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

\- Gaara -Me llama suavemente. Creo que le ha cogido gusto a mi nombre lo suele decir mucho- Piénsalo seriamente ¿Qué te hace diferente al resto? Y no me digas la combinación de pelo rojo y ojos verdes o ser guay eso no vale nada realmente.

No puedo evitar intentar volver a irme por las ramas.

\- ¿Tener buenos genes no vale? Quizás mi objetivo en la vida sea dejar una descendencia divina.

Se ríe.

\- No sirve de nada ser todo un adonis si internamente eres un completo lelo.

\- Ahí si has sido ofensiva.

\- Lo sé, lo siento.

\- ¿Realmente? -La miro de reojo.

\- Nop -Dice divertida- Para nada.

Por un fugaz segundo recuerdo amargamente los motivos por los que me acerqué en un principio a ella y vuelvo la mirada al cielo pensativo.

Realmente... ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué me hace especial y diferente al resto?

Cualquiera podría haber hecho lo que yo hasta ahora... Solo seguir órdenes y cumplir las expectativas que tienen de mi cuando no me dejaba guiar por las opiniones de los demás a los que antes ingenuamente llamaba amigos. ¿He hecho algo por mi propio pie alguna vez? Sí, claro que sí, pero... ¿Algo de importancia?

_Mejor dicho: ¿Algo que no te hiciese arrepentirte?_

Cierro una vieja herida y me cruzo de brazos meditando la respuesta.

\- Creo... Que nada realmente.

Siento sus ojos posarse sobre mi largamente pero me sorprendo al comprobar que no mostraban pena o sorpresa por mis palabras. Continúo hablando más por no ahogarme con mis pensamientos que por deberle alguna explicación a la chica.

\- Me he limitado a hacer lo esperan de mi y vivir sin pensar que es realmente lo que yo quiero hacer... No sé si me he olvidado de quien soy o si realmente existo.

Se produjo una larga pausa en la que lo único que suena es el viento.

\- Entiendo -Dice al fin sacándome de mis asfixiantes pensamientos- Bueno, aún estás a tiempo.

Parpadeo perdido en su explicación.

\- ¿Perdona?

Matsuri retiene las palabras por unos minutos antes de dejarlas salir.

\- Que pienses que teniendo en cuenta que viviremos como mínimo hasta los 80 años apenas has vivido un cuarto de tu vida, aún puedes hacer algo.

Recapacito.

\- Si... Pero ese cuarto ya no volverá.

\- Si, tienes razón -No me da tiempo a deprimirme pues sigue hablando, habla cantidad- pero si te ha servido para que aproveches los otros tres y refuerce tu resolución no habrá sido en vano. Aunque claro, eso al final siempre está en tu mano.

La miro de reojo.

\- Eres demasiado optimista ¿Sabías?

Se sonrojó levemente. Vale, eso no me lo esperaba.

\- Perdona... Me lo dicen a menudo, que soy cansinamente positiva -Puso una expresión entre molesta e incrédula mientras recalcaba su frase marcando las comillas en el aire y nuevamente me tentó a reírme- pero me gusta ser así de lo contrario no sentiría nunca ganas de vivir.

Quise preguntar a que se refería con eso pero la castaña se incorporó de un salto y me miró sonriente desde las alturas.

\- Quiero presentarte a alguien ¿Vienes?

La miro con extrañeza pero termino por asentir lentamente, curioso.

¿Como sería el resto del mundo de Matsuri?

_**...**_

_**I'm waking up to ash and dust**_  
_**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**_  
_**I'm breathing in, the chemicals**_

_**Iah...**__**(...)**__**... Ahh!**_

La chica que me acompaña sonríe una vez más y noto como canta entre dientes.

Llevábamos como 10 o 15 minutos caminando sin destino aparente por entre los callejones cercanos al parque cuando la melodía llegó a nosotros. Matsuri no me había querido decir a donde íbamos. Ella sólo sonreía traviesamente y ahora por último tarareaba.

Por mi mente fugaces y alocadas teorías de que durante todo este tiempo me ha engañado me abordan. Quizás pertenezca a una banda organizada de traficantes de órganos y ahora me lleva hacia su base donde unos matones me están esperando y desde que atraviese el umbral de la puerta se lanzarán sobre mi para atraparme y maniatarme para posteriormente cedarme y dejarme seco. O un secuestro express tal vez, al fin y al cabo soy el principal heredero de la prestigiosa cadena bancaria que domina el país.

No. Matsuri no es así.

_¿Tanto la conoces?_

Admito que no a regañadientes. Sé datos sueltos sobre ella: Adora el dulce y no soporta las comidas demasiado picantes aunque los nachos se los toma siempre con salsa, le fascinan los gatos aunque si tiene que elegir prefiere a los perros, nunca se separa de su pañuelo incluso aunque el sol se proponga regalarnos un día de verano y ella vista su corta falda vaquera, es demasiado idealista, cree que si nos lo proponemos los humanos algún día nos pondremos de acuerdo en ser felices y a veces se permite fantasear con que los superhéroes existen.

No sé mucho sobre ella es verdad, pero a la vez creo que sé lo suficiente.

Aunque internamente debo reconocer que el auténtico motivo es que ella en estas semanas desinteresadamente ha demostrado ser mejor de lo que mucha gente que me rodea en demasiado tiempo... Ella no juzga. Ni es de ese tipo de personas que traicionan.

_O quizás tienes la esperanza de que así sea._

Por una vez no me atrevo a contradecir a la voz en mi cabeza y continuo siguiendo a la chica en mi característico silencio.

Nos paramos justamente delante de la puerta de un verde oscuro de donde proviene la música.

Era una casa de tamaño estándar y fachada de un blanco apagado por el paso del tiempo, habían ventanas a ambos lados de la entrada pero las cortinas de diversos colores frustraban mis intentos por satisfacer mi curiosidad. Bueno, no parece una casa de la mafia.

Finalmente ella se adelanta y abre la puerta del número 19 sin molestarse en tocar antes.

Me sorprendo ser recibido con la imagen de un grupo muy animado de dos chicos y otras tantas chicas cantando al ritmo de la canción que se escuchaba en lugar en vez de por un grupo de gorilas musculados llenos de tatuajes.

_**I'm breaking in, shaping up**_  
_**They're checking out on the prison bus**_  
_**This is it, the apocalypse**_

_**Wo oh**_

Los tres que cantaban se callaron cuando vieron abrirse la puerta y la encararon con una sonrisa que desapareció al darse cuenta de mi presencia. Todos menos un castaño que sonrió más ampliamente y continuó coreando a los Imagine Dragons enérgicamente.

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_**  
**_Enough to make my system blow_**

Matsuri no dudó un instante para unirse a él en medio del estribillo.

**_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**  
**_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**

**_Wo oh oh, oh_**

**_Wo oh oh, ah_**

**_I'm radioactive, _****_radioactive!_**

**_Wo oh oh, oh_**

**_Wo oh oh, ah_**

**_I'm radioactive_**

**_Radioactive!_**

¿En donde me he metido?

**_..._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**¡Se abren las apuestas!**_

¿Quienes serán...?

Un Oneshot a quien lo adivine x)

Fíjense si estoy segura de que no los van a adivinar... En fin.

¡Buen/a día/noche!

**PD.** ¿Quieren que ponga las traducciones de cuando las canciones sean en inglés? (Y si, eso significa que también habrán en español)


End file.
